


Грибы и самоуважение

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action Figures, Buthtub, Comic-Con, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mushrooms, Well You Got The Idea Again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку «Братья оказываются в чистилище. Уцелевшая построенная ими нечисть умоляет бога или кто там за главного, вернуть Винчестеров обратно на землю» на Supernatural Gen Fest: http://spn-gen.diary.ru/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грибы и самоуважение

**Author's Note:**

> Теги говорят сами за себя. Как и грибы.

Х  
Андреа мне дала.

XX  
Андреа мне не дала. Из-за этого согласился пойти с Диком Романом по грибы.

ХХХ  
Объединился с грибами против Дика Романа. Дик Роман совершенно невыносим.  
Играли с Борисом в подвижные игры. Андреа невовремя вышла из пещеры и вся обляпалась. Снова не даст.

ХХХХ  
Эдгар просился в нашу организацию «Грибы против Дика Романа». Ныл и плакал, обещал свою коллекцию карточек с Дином Винчестером. Я сказал приходить, когда у него будут коллекционные фигурки.

ХХХХХ  
Этот идиот припер коллекционные фигурки. И таки ж карточки. Все измазанные кровью. У нас тут что, Марвел?  
Забрал у него фигурки. Сказал идти на Комик-Кон. Он обиделся. 

ХХХХХХ  
Андреа так и не дает, дни тянутся тоскливо.  
Сидели с Кастиэлем у пропасти, менялись коллекционными фигурками. У него полно Чаков. Амарой он кидается в пропасть, а Чаков прижимает к груди. Где разум и логика.  
Отобрал у Кастиэля одного Чака. Он обиделся.  
Выкинул его в пропасть. Кастиэля, конечно же, а не Чака.

ХХХХХХХ  
Борис ходит вокруг Андреа и завывает. Андреа опять вся обляпалась.  
Нашли с Диком Романом лопату, ходили лупили ею грибы. Недолго продержался союз.  
Эдгар не хочет скидывать меня с пьедестала и выдумывает нелепые оправдания. Позвал меня вечером помогать шить костюм на Комик-Кон.  
Не пойду.

ХХХХХХХХ  
Долбаная иголка. 

ХХХХХХХХХ  
Спросил Кастиэля, зачем он тут ошивается. Тот долго смотрел пронзительным взглядом. Очень обиделся, наверно.  
Почему на меня все обижаются?

ХХХХХХХХХХ  
Если я уже умер, то почему пальцы так болят от долбаной иголки?

ХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Дик Роман устраивает выставку адских гончих. Борис пригласил Андреа. А мне кого пригласить?

ХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Иду с Кастиэлем. Вечно ему всех жалко.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Андреа с Борисом все обляпались, а меня Кастиэль вовремя утащил. Сижу печалюсь. Прижимаю к груди коллекционную фигурку Чака.  
Кастиэль хочет оценить иронию, но у него плохо получается. Приходится подсказывать в промежутках между всхлипами.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Эдгар и Дик Роман помирились. Разъезжают по лесу в эмалированной ванне, в которую запряжены адские гончие. Распевают гимн США.  
Андреа снова обляпалась. На вопросы о Борисе отвечаю уклончиво.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Эдгар выкинул Дика Романа в пропасть вместе с ванной и гончими. Андреа побежала прыгать следом. Надо бы выпить с Борисом.  
Сидим с Эдгаром, шьем костюм. Хорошо-то как. 

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Серьезно, эти гребаные иголки кто-то должен запретить. 

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Компания вернулась из пропасти. Дик Роман завернут в одеяло. Орет, что у него предчувствие. Порывается сожрать самого себя. Андреа и Эдгар хлопочут вокруг него.  
Варю грибной суп.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Ошпарил Дика Романа грибным супом, все обиделись. Ну вот так всегда.  
От супа Дик Роман стал говорить внятно и по делу. Сказал, что на дне пропасти его посетило видение. Две фигуры в сиянии мощи и прекрасное крылатое создание за их спинами.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Сходил к прекрасному крылатому, предложил остатки супа. Попросил одолжить фигурку Сэма Винчестера. Кастиэль сказал, что у него нет. Печально покачал головой, как обычно.  
Спросил, у кого тогда есть. Сказал, что у Гордона. Смотрел на меня, как на дебила.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Спросил Бориса, кто такой Гордон. Весь обляпался.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Борис сказал, что Гордон — это я. Понятно теперь, почему Андреа мне не давала. Я ж совершенное чмо.  
Попросил Эдгара помочь найти мой тайник. Весь обляпался. В тайнике куча фигурок Сэма Винчестера. Выгреб их лопатой, оставшейся от падения союза.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Поставил Дина и Сэма Винчестеров вместе. Сзади поставил Кастиэля. Кастиэль для вида упирался.  
Показал Дику Роману. Тот подтвердил, что это ему и явилось. Андреа тут же сказала, что согласна мне дать.  
Кастиэль многозначительно вздохнул.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Расспрашивали Кастиэля, отдали ему все свои фигурки с Амарой. Тот признался, что братья Винчестеры и впрямь хотят нанести визит. Проверить, как у нас тут вообще дела. Оправились ли после прошлого посещения.  
Все вместе помогаем Эдгару дошить костюм. Надо же что-то делать.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Эдгар разгуливает в костюме и орёт, что он бэтмен. Дик Роман ушёл на совещание с грибами. Борис и Андреа пошли гулять в пропасть.  
Сижу обнимаюсь с фигуркой Чака, упрашиваю ее нас пожалеть. Фигурка Чака смотрит пронзительным взглядом, прямо как Кастиэль.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Кастиэль слил, что Винчестерам на самом деле некогда, так что он уже давно тут за них. К тому же, ему нас жалко.  
Отобрал у него одну Амару, поставил вместе с Чаком на фоне заката.  
Пойду скажу Эдгару, Дику Роману и грибам. Борису с Андреа говорить не буду.

ХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХХ  
Андреа и Борис вытащили из пропасти ванну. Теперь все уселись в неё и отказываются вылезать. Кричат дурными голосами, что готовы встретить Конец Чистилища.  
Плюнул на них, пошёл тусоваться с братьями Стайн. Весь обляпался.


End file.
